


Second Chances

by storyspinner70



Series: Second Glances 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mob Boss Jared, Second Glances 'Verse, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jensen disappears. Jared has a bad day. Part two in the Second Glances 'Verse.





	

**Title:** Second Chances

  
**Author:** storyspinner70  
**Pairing** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17 for language, violence  
  
**Summary:** Jensen disappears. Jared has a bad day. Part two in the Second Glances 'Verse.  
  
**Second Glances:** [LJ ](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/12498.html)| [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8766682)  


 

_**Second Chances** _

  
Jared turned his back. It was safer that way. “Repeat that.”  
  
Chris swallowed noisily. “Jensen’s been gone over 12 hours and hasn’t checked in.”  
  
“Exactly how much over 12 hours?”  
  
“He -” Chris stopped and started over. “It’s been 18 hours.”  
  
The glass in Jared’s hand shattered. He didn’t notice. His men did. It wasn’t unusual for Jensen to leave the house during the day. Jared had woken up alone more times than he could count. _Jensen could handle himself without a problem. He was a big boy. He was all grown up and able to defend himself. He was -_  
  
Jared roared. Just opened his mouth and screamed, swiping the shelves clean of his precious first editions. When he was done, book paper and broken bindings littered the floor. Chad stepped back and Chris winced but stayed where he was. “You know I have enemies, right Chris?”  
  
“Boss? Yes, I know you ha...”  
  
“And you know we have a system in place, right Chris?” Jared cut him off.  
  
Chris dropped his head. “Check ins every three hours, yes, Boss.”  
  
Jared nodded. “But you haven’t heard from Jensen in 18 hours.”  
  
  
Jared Padalecki was a vicious man. Ask anyone that came up against him. I mean, it’s highly likely you wouldn’t get a response considering you’d probably be talking to a headstone or a shallow unmarked grave, but by all means, ask them. Oh, he was good to his men and truly cared for every one of them, but every one of them also knew they’d be wearing their guts as necklaces if they ever betrayed him.  
  
He’d met Jensen Ackles in a crowded club and set about finding the best way to fuck him. He didn’t care about anything but his pretty face. Then Jensen looked at him with hell shining in his green eyes and broke his nose without another thought or the slightest concern for who Jared was. Jared’s first thought after that had been to break Jensen wide open. Fuck him, destroy him, and leave him irrevocably shattered.  
  
But Jensen was already broken. He was all sharp edges and jagged pieces. Blank spots and pain. He was vicious enough to match Jared in every step – and cold enough to outpace him when he really tried. It wasn’t long until Jared loved him – longer until Jared watched the ice splinter in Jensen’s eyes. Longer still until he had seen the panic and the fear when it finally dawned on Jensen he loved Jared, too.  
  
He tried to leave Jared that day. The house was a shambles and both of them were nursing broken bones, or worse, by the time the discussion was done. Jensen stayed.  
  
But Jared could see the shadows come and go on Jensen’s face. Knew when the need to run was at its strongest. He always let Jensen go after that, even when it felt like knives in his gut, he let him go. Every time Jensen checked in with security right on time, it was a benediction.  
  
But he hadn’t checked in this time. No one had even noticed. Jensen was gone.  
  
  
“How did this happen?”  
  
“We didn’t even think. He’s...He’s always fine on his own. It never even occurred...”  
  
“Find him.” Jared, half turned, still not looking at Chris. “If you do, leave him alone. Just...just let me know he’s safe.”

 

They left Jared staring out the window at the dark.

  


  
An hour later Chris was crouched at the mouth of an alley, Jensen’s ripped and bloody t-shirt in his hands. He spared a moment’s thought for the destruction that was about to fall on them all, then stood, placing a call he’d prayed he never had to make. “Jared,” he started.  
  
“Did you find him?”  
  
“He’s in trouble.”  
  
“I’m coming.” Chris could hear Jared on the move through the phone. “You better hope for all our sakes he’s still alive, Chris.”  
  
“I do, boss,” Chris muttered as the line went dead. “God almighty I do.”  
  
  
Jared made it to their usual meeting spot in a scarily short amount of time. The crew was assembling but Chris was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Where’s Chris?” Jared asked, impatient.  
  
“He just said he had something to do, boss.”  
  
Jared cursed and dialed Chris, “I don’t care what you think you know, Chris, get the fuck back here! Now!” Hanging up, Jared grabbed Chad by the throat. “Tell me. Now.”  
  
Chad grabbed hold of Jared’s arm. “Pellegrino.”  
  
“Goddammit!” Jared cursed, and punched Chad in the face. “I should have killed him from the start! Is that were Chris is?”  
  
“It is, Boss.”  
  
“Stupid! Everyone set? We’re gone.”  


 

  
Chris stiffened his spine, huffed a breath, then slouched deliberately, looking for all the world like he was out for a casual stroll. He stepped up to the gate at Pellegrino’s compound, nodding to his security men like they were old friends. “I need to see your boss.”  
  
“Where’s your ride?”  
  
“I left it ten blocks down. I’m alone and unarmed.” Pellegrino’s men patted him down and took him inside.  
  
“Wait here.”  
  
“Well, well. Christian is it?” Chris inclined his head slightly. “To what do I owe the honor?”  
  
“I’m sure you know boss had a boy toy until recently...”  
  
“Until recently?”  
  
“Boy got pissed when he caught boss with someone else last night. He stormed out today pissed when boss put him in his place. You know how it is when they get a little too comfy with their station.”  
  
Mark snorted, “Yeah, I’m well aware. But what does this have to do with me?”  
  
“Just warning you. He knows about the,” Chris paused, “friendly rivalry between boss and you. He’s likely to come here out of spite.”  
  
Mark nodded. “Mighty neighborly of you to come fill me in.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Two of Pellegrino’s men came in, one with his lip split and a black eye. They motioned to Pellegrino who nodded. “Give me one second, would you? Got a little business to take care of.”  
  
“Take your time.”  
  
As Pellegrino and his men stepped just outside the room, Chris started looking at pictures as a pretext for getting close enough to hear, though most of what he heard was murmuring. One of them got agitated, though, and Chris clearly heard him say, “He killed Slim with his own knife...knocked him out...docks...”  
  
Chris headed back to the center of the room and stood with his back to the door, shifting from foot to foot, discretely texting Jared what he’d learned, then shutting down his phone.  
  
“You know I can’t just let you walk out of here, Christian,” Pellegrino spoke from behind him.  
  
“I know,” Chris answered, turning to face Pellegrino and his men.  
  
“Get him out of here,” Pellegrino casually instructed. “Kill him in front of the other. I think it’s fitting. You know how I do love cheesy drama.”Pellegrino shivered with glee and clapped his hands. “Make sure he doesn’t kill anyone, though, would you? Can you manage that, this time?” His men nodded. “Thanks so much.”  
  
Pellegrino was on his phone before his men had wrestled Chris down and zip tied his hands. “Padalecki’s gonna pitch a fit. Be prepared. I thought we had leverage with his little boy toy but it turns out that was kaput anyway. But, I got his head attack dog, so that will work just fine. He’ll be dead in a half an hour. Send Padalecki his ears. No, his hands. You know what? Fuck it. Send Padalecki his head. Wrap it up realllllll nice….” Chris could hear Pellegrino laughing as he lost consciousness.  


 

  
Chris came to trussed up on a dirty floor, sharp pains in his head and his side. Twisting around, he took in every detail of his location, including the fact that Jensen was tied up beside him and was the actual source of the pain in his side. “Goddamn, stop kicking me,” Chris hissed. “I’m conscious!” Jensen just glared, the cloth gag in his mouth preventing him from doing anything else. Debating for a second, Chris wriggled over to Jensen and used his mouth to ease the gag off Jensen, then waited for the screaming to begin.  
  
Jensen just flexed his lips and tongue, getting some much needed spit back in his mouth. When he did speak, it was low and deliberate. “How’s the rescue mission going, there, Chris? Everything according to plan? The plan that apparently took...” Jensen glanced at the pitch black beyond one of the warehouse windows, “...at least 14 hours to formulate?”  
  
Chris struggled to keep contact with Jensen’s icy green eyes, but managed it. “We didn’t think anything about it when you didn’t check in. It wasn’t until it was full dark and you weren’t back that we became concerned.”  
  
“Concerned. Mmhmm Jared, too?”  
  
“No, he assumed you checked in like normal.”  
  
“I see.” Jensen nodded as if settling something in his mind. “You, Chad and I are going to have a little discussion about this when we’re out of here.”  
  
“I know it.”  
  
“Any amazing plans, Mr. Security Man Who Can’t Manage To Remember Three Hour Check Ins?”  
  
“Well currently, they include trying not to get shot in front of your smirking face then have my head shipped back to boss in a gaily wrapped package.”  
  
“Did you just use the word ‘gaily’?”  
  
“I did go to school, you know.”  
  
“Obviously. I just assumed you were learning things like _How to Loom Effectively 101_ or _Advanced Lurking_. Maybe practical courses like _How to Remain Stone Faced when You’re Scared Shitless_ , or _Napoleon Syndrome: How Being 5’ or less Can Be an Advantage_.”  
  
Chris gritted his teeth, but said nothing.  
  
“I see the _Stone Faced_ course must have been full. No matter. You can always take it in night school.” Chris remained silent. “I’m going to assume Jared is on his way.”  
  
“He is. I overheard them say you were at the docks and texted him the information.”  
  
“Texted him?”  
  
“Yeah they didn’t take my phone when they patted me down at Pellegrino’s compound.”  
  
“Okay, one: you went to Pellegrino’s house? And two: they left you your phone?”  
  
“Yes and yes?”  
  
“Again, one: you’re an idiot. Two: that’s the amazing team that keeps coming up against y’all and you haven’t killed them all yet?”  
  
“Look...”  
  
“Did they take your phone this time?” Jensen interrupted.  
  
Chris wiggled his legs and felt the solid shape of his phone still in his pocket. “Nope.”  
  
“And you, I don’t know, didn’t think to lead with that?”  
  
“Wha...”  
  
“I swear to god, Chris, I was just going to break your other wrist, but it’s escalated, I can tell you that.”  
  
“Wait a damned...What are you doing? Hey!”  
  
Jensen had wiggled around on his side and was trying to find Chris’ phone and pull it out of his pocket, cursing Pellegrino’s henchmen for being smart enough to tie his hands behind his back. “Well, well, well, I guess dick size and height really don’t have anything to do with each other do they?”  
  
“Other pocket!” Chris muttered. Jensen found it and pulled Chris’ phone awkwardly out on the pavement and flipped back over.  
  
“What speed dial number?”  
  
“One, obviously,” Chris snarked.  
  
“So touchy, jeez. Try to give a guy a compliment.”  
  
“It’s great and all you think I have a big dick, but do you need to bring my height into everything?”  
  
“I’m going to assume that you either have brain damage from being repeatedly struck in the head, or that you’re really stupid enough to talk about Jensen and your dick size where I can hear you.” Jared’s voice filled the air, tinny and cold as the phone lay on the hard concrete. “Tell me, Chris, which is it?”  
  
“Goddamn it Jensen!”  
  
Jensen just started laughing. “Are you almost here? As much as I normally enjoy being tied half naked on the floor, this warehouse is filthy and I’ve been here, thanks to your crack security team, for over ten hours now. Plus there were rumblings about shooting Chris in the head in front of me. I assume it was to scare me. Little do they know I’d do it myself right about now.”  
  
“Well, we were just about to pull into the docks, but I’m not sure I want to interrupt whatever you and Chris have going on.”  
  
“I’ve already got a discussion lined up with Chris and Chad for later. Do you and I need to have one as well?”  
  
“I guess that depends on why Chris is glad you think he has a big dick!”  
  
Jensen, jaw stiff with anger, snarked back. “I’m lying here, beaten and bruised, plus I had to kill a man, Jared. I’m not in a good mood. Not even a little bit.”  
  
“Jensen...”  
  
“I was a lot of things in my life, Jared. But it took you and your “multi-state organization” to make me a murderer. Don’t make me single as well.”  
  
The line went dead, and shouting and gunfire picked up.  
  
“You’re gonna get me killed,” Chris hissed.  
  
“If you’re lucky,” Jensen snapped back.  
  
  
Two of Pellegrino’s men came into the warehouse at a dead run, guns drawn. One aimed at Chris, firing right as Chad barreled into his side, keeping him down with the butt of his gun to the man’s face. The bullet went wide, missing Chris but catching Jensen in the leg. “Godammit!”  
  
Chad went down, a bullet in his shoulder from Pellegrino’s man, but came up nearly as quickly as he hit the ground, gun trained on the man that shot him. The man steadied his gun on Chris and then kicked him in the back. “I’ll still kill him before you get me. He’s gonna be a bitch to repla…” Suddenly the man went down screaming. Chris had moved just enough so the man’s shin was tight against his back and Jensen, currently of no interest to the man, twisted around quickly and kicked the man in the back of his knees. He shot wildly as he fell, hitting no one, until Chad put a bullet between his rapidly descending eyes.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, I killed a man! You never turn your back on a murderer! Explain to me, please, why these people were still alive. I’m beginning to have serious issues with how you run your security team. Fuck! I’m surprised Jared’s still alive at all!”  
  
Chad freed Chris as quickly as possible, who helped him free Jensen. Jensen stood upright, examined his bullet wound, then punched Chad as hard as he could in his wounded shoulder and Chris in the face, sending them back to the ground. “Get the fuck up. We have incompetent assholes to kill.”  
  
Jensen ran from the warehouse, gathering weapons from the fallen – theirs and Jared’s. He tossed two to Chris, then ducked, missing the butt of a gun to his face by mere inches. It was when he came back up, fist buried in Pellegrino’s man’s gut that he saw it. They say time stops sometimes – ticking by in slow moving frames while you’re frozen, still, or moving too slowly to do what you need to.  
  
Jared was deep in the fray, wrestling with the man Jensen had punched in the face a few hours earlier. Behind him, a man stood, a sawed off shotgun aimed at the back of Jared’s head. Jensen could see every detail – the blood and sweat on the man’s face, the twisted grin at the thought he was going to be the one to kill the South’s biggest mob boss, the way his finger tightened on the trigger. Jensen screamed at Jared to get down, but everything was garbled and slow.  
  
The world clapped back around him suddenly, sound and movement and his own voice screaming, when Chris fired over his shoulder and the man threatening Jared fell to the ground. Jensen’s ears were ringing from the shot so close to him, but he’d gladly go deaf if it kept Jared in his world a little longer.  
  
Jensen roared, voice reverberating in his skull like he was underwater, and he barrelled into the man Jared was wrestling with. It could have been hours or seconds later that Jared dragged him off the man who’s face he was turning to pulp, guttural shrieking echoing in his damaged ears. It took him a minute to realize it was his own voice, rage dulling any semblance of reason in that moment.  
  
Jared’s arms were like bands around his chest, hard and unmoving. Jensen stopped struggling until they loosened, then turned to face Jared, attacking his mouth.  
  
“Do you really think this is the place?” Chad yelled at them, beating an attacker with a rock he’d found nearby. Jensen shoved Jared back, eyes locked on his face. “You need to kill Pellegrino. He’ll just get more men and do this again, if you don’t.”  
  
“Steve and his men should be taking care of that right about now.”  
  
“You didn’t want...”  
  
“You were here,” Jared cut him off.  
  
Jensen stared at him for another moment, sounds around him still muted, the pain in his leg stabbing insistently at the back of his mind, Chad and Chris yelling at them to get their shit together and _move, dammit_. Raising his hand, he cupped Jared’s jaw, running his thumb over his bottom lip. “I…” Jensen started, then stopped.  
  
“I know, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen smiled. Then slapped Jared across the face.  
  
“Oww, what the fuck was that for? I swear to g-”  
  
“So. Many. Things.”  
  
“Like what, exactly? Cause from where I stand, all I see is a goddamn calvary coming to save your ass.”  
  
“Well, let’s see,” Jensen started ticking off items as he quickly reloaded his pistol. “There’s the fact that you didn’t think to wonder where I was until the middle of the night.”  
  
“Oh, now, wait a minute here...”  
  
“Two, the fact that you let these obviously idiotic assholes live long enough that I was even put in this position to begin with.” Jensen ducked an incoming blade, neatly breaking the man’s arm and dislocating his shoulder. “Three, that you were jealous of that squatty philistine you call your “head of security”.”  
  
“Hey!” Chris yelled, “I heard that!”  
  
“Four...”  
  
In what seemed like one voice, shouts echoed across the docks. “Shut up, Jensen!”  
  
Jensen threw back his head and laughed, happy even for barely being able to understand it. “Well, come on Jared,” Jensen said, marching into the fight. “Let’s get this finished. You’ve got some making up to do.”  
  
Jared, as usual, simply shook his head and followed.


End file.
